Bad Seeds
by kairi990
Summary: Once again, my mind comes up with more crazy story ideas. It's random AzuDai gone wrong! M for:Drug use,Potty language,OOCness, and whatever


Jesus Christ in a cashmere sweater! What the hell is going through my mind?

**Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own AzuDai! I just stumble on ways to mess it up in my spare time!**

* * *

**Ummm…Bad Seeds?**

"Daddy, what are ya doin'?"

"I'm ironing my new shirt, Kimiko" Kimura smiled at his daughter, who was bouncing up and down in the sofa in front of him.

"Oh... When's mommy coming home?"

"She should be home soon dear"

As if on cue, the front door opened and almost immediately slammed shut; Midori, Kimura's wife, had entered the house.

"Mommy!"

"Good evening sweetheart!" Kimura looked up, "How was wo-"

Midori glared "How do think it was?! I come home everyday looking like shit and you have the _nerve_ to ask how work was!"

Kimiko ran to her mother and attempted to give her a hug, but was bluntly turned away. "Get away from me kid!" Midori growled, walking off to her bedroom.

The little girl looked as if she were on the brink of crying. She down at the floor then looked up at her father "Mommy doesn't love me anymore?"

Kimura sighed, and walked over to hug Kimiko. "No, no. Mommy is just a little tired, but she still loves you. So don't get upset, okay?"

Kimiko nodded

"Good. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed"

The little girl nodded once more, and went to the bathroom.

Kimura's mother often him asked why he had gotten married to "the woman from the fiery depths of hell", but something about Midori made him love her. No matter how "tired" she was.

He put his blue oxford shirt on hanger and took it into his bedroom. There, he found Midori sat on the edge of the bed watching television.

"Midori, I made dinner. It's on the stove if you want it" Kimura smiled at his scowling wife. She looked up at him briefly before looking back at the television. "Whatever"

Kimura knew it was her way of saying "thank you". He hung up his shirt and shuffled back into the living room to finish ironing the rest of his suit.

* * *

"Place your bets folks!" A man shouted in the crowd of people that had gathered to watch tonight's streetfight. "All ya need is 1,000 yen to place your bet on the Yokohama madman, or the- the…" 

The self-appointed bet taker pulled a spectator aside. "Who the hell is that girl?" he whispered, pointing at a young woman who was sitting on a chair. She was well tanned and clad in a black tank, loose jeans, and black utility boots.

"Her last name is Kagura or somethin' like that. All I know is that they say she has a vicious southpaw. Word on the street is it that she's even knocked out a sumo wrestler"

"A sumo wrestler, huh?" The man scratched his chin skeptically. He turned back to the crowd "Place your bet on the Yokohama madman, or the… Tokyo southpaw!"

"2,000 on that hot tanned chick!" shouted a person in the crowd

"3,000 on the madman!" yelled another

The bet taker was soon being showered with bills.

Kagura got up from the fold-up chair that she was seated on to face her opponent. He was a tall, burly man; at least 6"3. Judging by his looks, Kagura estimated that he was about thirty something years old. Despite all this, she wasn't scared. She had fought guys like him before.

Glaring at each other, the two assumed fighting stances in the center of the circle and waited for the signal.

A makeshift bell sounded the 1st round; the man threw a whirlwind of punches at her. Kagura dodged them all and delivered a hard knee in the man's side. He barely flinched; swiftly launching a right uppercut that connected hard with Kagura's chin.

The young woman fell backwards, landing on the pavement with a loud thump

"You think you can beat me, stupid cunt?!" the Madman laughed arrogantly. "They don't call me the 'Yokohama Madman' for nothin'!"

Kagura pushed herself up from the ground, and re-assumed her stance. "You hit like a bitch!"

"That's it! I'm gonna break your bony ass in two!"

* * *

Sakaki took a drink from the sake glass she held in her hand. She knew drinking was bad for her; after all, her grandfather had developed liver cancer from ten years of the bad habit. Yet, she couldn't help herself. Things just got so stressful at times, and alcohol, she learned, had a relaxing quality to it. 

She leaned her back against the exterior of the building and observed the vibrant streets of Tokyo from the alley where she stood. The night was young, and the city was very much alive. The music from nearby clubs boomed, mixing in with the chatters of energetic teens, club goers, and drunken businesspeople.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing her snap her head in its direction. The hand belonged to Ichiro, her boss.

"Whoa, whoa! Didn't mean to scare you"

"No, it's alright"

"We're getting a boatload of people, and I could really use an extra hand in bar. You know that ditzy girl Akiko can't handle the pressure too well!"

Sakaki smiled, "Yeah, I'll be in"

Ichiro nodded and went back into the club. Sakaki waited for the back door to slam shut before cursing. "Shit…"

She knocked back the remnants of the clear liquid and sighed. It seemed she would be working late again tonight…

* * *

"I'm tired of getting calls from your school Chiyo!" Mrs. Mihama scolded her mischievous daughter, "You cannot push kids down the stairs! And deflating the homeroom teacher's tires?! That certainly is not something I taught you!" 

Chiyo giggled "You should have seen Yuka's face when I pushed her!"

Mrs. Mihama was reaching her boiling point, "This is not a joke Chiyo! That poor girl is going to be in the hospital for three weeks"

"What a loser!" Chiyo broke out into hysterical laughter

"That's it! I've had enough of this! If you think you're so bad and grown, I want to see you try those things at Tokyo High!"

The laughter ceased immediately. "Mom no, please! Anywhere but there! How about that private school in Osaka or-or Nagoya! But not Tokyo High! Please!"

"Until you learn how to behave properly Chiyo, you will go to Tokyo High, and that's the end of it!" Mrs. Mihama stomped off, completely ignoring Chiyo's incessant pleas.

"Mom! Mom!!! You know what kind of kids go to Tokyo High! And the teachers! They're even worse!" The rebellious little girl was on the brink of crying.

Silence.

"Mommy!"

A door slammed.

Chiyo crossed her arms, cursing the fact that her father was in Germany for business. He would usually talk Mrs. Mihama out of giving Chiyo harsh punishments; but this time Chiyo's luck ran out. She was going to Tokyo High, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"I don't want to be with someone who doesn't know what the fuck they want!" 

"_I_ don't know what _I_ want!?" Minamo shot back "I think you've got me confused with yourself!"

"Are you fucking serious!? The last time I checked, I'm not the one with a neurotic mother who shoves marriage proposals up my ass every minute!" Yukari spat

"My mom has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yes she does; and you damn well know it! Ever since she found out about us, she's been doing everything in her power to break us up; and your dumb ass can't see that."

"Don't blame your faults on my mother Yukari!"

"My faults?! _My faults_?!" Yukari pointed at herself, her face clearly showing how scandalized she felt.

"You heard me!"

Yukari opened her mouth to shout something back, but then closed it. "You know what—whatever… I can't take this shit anymore. Fuck you! Fuck this! Fuck it all!" Yukari yanked her jacket out of the coat closet and made her way to the front door "I'll pick up my stuff later" She exited, slamming the door behind her.

_Now you've really screwed up…_ Minamo mentally cursed at herself

* * *

Tomo expelled the intoxicating marijuana smoke before inhaling it. 

"Hello there…"

"Mm?" Tomo looked around her room until she spotted a fat, yellow cat sitting on her television. He was waving his stringy arms at her. "Yo!"

"Nobunaga Oda is my uncle" the cat bellowed

Tomo cackled

"Amaterasu is my wife!"

"Really?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"What?"

"Have you ever flown at mach speed?"

"No…"

"Do you know who I am?"

The girl took another drag and cocked her head to the side "Bill Clinton?"

"That's right!"

"One point for Takino!" Tomo laughed, kicking her feet

* * *

"I'm home Koyomi!!!" 

Yomi snapped out of her sleep. He mother was home early. God forbid she'd let her mother see her like this

"Get up! You gotta go!" Yomi impatiently shook her 'boyfriend', who lay beside her

"Hmm?"

"Get the hell up! My mom's home early!"

Hearing the word 'mom' caused the boy to jolt out of the bed. In less than a minute he had half dressed himself, and was ready to climb out the window.

"Just go! I'll drop off your shirt later"

As the boy hopped out of Yomi's bedroom window, he leaned his head in for a quick kiss, which Yomi harshly declined by shoving his head back out the window with brute force. After shutting her window, Yomi put on a pajama top and frantically kicked the stray pieces of clothing under her bed. She got back under the sheets just in time before her mother slid her bedroom door open.

"Yomi?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I heard noises up here, you okay?"

"I'm okay, I just dropped my glasses and I fumbled a bit, that's all"

"Alright" Mrs.Mizuhara smiled. She was exiting the room when something caught her eye, a small silver wrapper. "Yomi dear, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave candy wrappers about the floor?!"

As Yomi's mother made her way over to the article of trash, the girl quickly got up "I'll get it!"

Mrs.Mizuhara narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you're okay Yomi?"

"I'm fine" Yomi replied with a nod and smile, promptly crumpling up the 'candy wrapper'. She was thankful that her mother didn't recognize what it really was.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me"

"Okay"

"Make sure you put on some pants too. I don't want you catching a cold…"

"Right"

When Mrs.Mizuhara slid the bedroom door shut, Yomi let out a sigh of relief. She'd have to be careful next time.

* * *

"Hurry up Kaorin! 'Girl's night at Club Tsuki starts in like twenty minutes, and we gotta beat the crowd!" Chihiro called from the street outside Kaorin's window. 

"Coming, coming!" Kaorin slipped her foot into her boot. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to meet her friends outside. Just as she was about to open the front door, her mother stopped her.

"Aaaand where the **hell** do you think yer goin'?" Ms. Aida slurred

"Out." Kaorin answered cautiously. She frequently glanced at the brown bottle in her mother's hand, watching for any sudden movements. The last time Ms. Aida got drunk, she nearly bludgeoned Kaorin to death with a sake bottle.

"_Out _where?"

"Shibuya"

"Shibuya, huh? Well have a guud time…"

Kaorin was unnerved by her mother's response; something wasn't right about it. _Note to self: Spend the night at Chihiro's…_

* * *

The pill was starting to take effect. Her vision blurred, sharpened, and then blurred again. 

"Stay still, stay still…" Ayumu said to her feet as she attempted to walk in a straight line. The streets were moving faster that she was. The young woman held her head between her hands in an attempt to slow things down. It failed.

"Are you okay?" a man with a swirling face asked

"I got it!" her legs began to numb. Before she knew it, Ayumu was sprawled out on the sidewalk.

"Somebody get some help!"

* * *

**AUs:** Will I continue this? I dunno... If you want me to/not to, let a bitch know! 

Shrapnel is killin me! 9,000+ words converted and I'm finding plot holes in the son-of-a-bitch! -+-wishes AzuDai was science-fiction like the original "Shrapnel"-+-


End file.
